


Misunderstood

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Mind Palace, True Love, molly hooper is not dead, sherlock misses molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: Sherlock thinks that Molly is dead, that after the call her house exploded in pieces, but it is not so.





	1. You are not dead

"Say it, go on, say it, say it like you meant it" replied Molly.

Sherlock was in an internal debate, felt his body tremble inside, his heart rate increased. He had to do it.

"I love you" Sherlock said

 _"I love you"_ He repeated quietly.

Molly looked at her phone.

"Molly" Sherlock said, demanding an answer.

The accountant descended furiously towards the death of the doctor.

"Molly, please! " Sherlock begged

0:03

0:02

0:01

" I lov.."

0:00

End of communication.

The screen turned into that characteristic gray transmission cut.

Sherlock's eyes were open. Nothing matters at the moment. There was no crisis, no one in the room with him. Suddenly he went straight to his mind palace.

_There was a room, the door was open, he attempted to approach. Molly was looking at him from the inside._

_"Don't!" Molly shouted when she saw him approaching. Sherlock could not move._

_"I ..." Molly said looking into his eyes, her eyes were full of pain._

_A wave of heat came from inside her room. A huge fire surrounded Molly. The door closed._

"Sherlock!" John Shouted

Sherlock found himself sitting on the floor, his chest shaking around what Molly's coffin was, his fists bloody.

" I ... I killed her,John "

No partner, you didn't, come on, do it for her" John said, his eyes red.

Mycroft in the background looked at the screen, Eurus was giving directions to the next room.

* * *

 

"I love you " Molly whispered.

End of call. A confused Molly looks at her cell phone, her screen turns black.

The day went from bad to worse, Sherlock's apartment had exploded to pieces, Mrs. Hudson had retired to her sister's and John did not answer his cell phone.

And then that call. That embarrassing and humiliating call. Molly remembered all that had happened all those years of being in love with the consulting detective, years of which were never reciprocated and never will be. She picked up her cell phone to call John again, but could not turn it on.

"Something must be wrong with the battery" she thought.

She put on her pajamas and tried to sleep, tired by the situation, tired of holding back tears, she plunged into a deep sleep.

On her waking it was already daytime. She takes her cell phone to see the hour.

"Oh, true" she told herself.

Her cell phone still did not turn on. She had to look after Rosie at noon today.

"I'm just hope not to meet Sherlock" 

* * *

 

John's house 

John was exhausted with everything he had lived, he just wanted to be with his daughter, to hug her and take care of her. Sherlock was in a state where he locked himself in and did not agree to release his emotions, did not shed any tears for his friend Molly, but John knew, knew that this was destroying inside. He knew this would not last long, after all, he is a human being.

John saw Sherlock sitting in his characteristic pose. He saw the outline of his reddish eyes. He left him alone and retired to sleep with Rosie.

When he awoke, John saw Sherlock lying in his chair, his eyes closed, but he knew he was awake.

"Sherlock" John said, approaching.

There was no answer.

"You have to talk about this , It's not your fault, and you know it"

Sherlock opened his eyes. "What is not my fault?" Shouted Sherlock, suddenly rising to his feet. "Molly Hooper is dead John, Dead, I can not ..." he stopped John looked at the floor.

"You'll have to live with this mate, she will not return and you must understand that this is not your fault ..."

"You were right, John" Sherlock said with a hand on his face. John looked at him. "I did not realize how fortunate it was ..."

John came slowly and hugged him. "Stay strong, my friend this will pass"

"I'll go lie down" said Sherlock.

John had taken the day off, could not go to work after what had happened, not for a few days. The clock struck midday. His bell rings.

* * *

 

Sherlock was submerged in a deep sleep. He remembered all the moments that had happened with Molly, she was always there, always. Now it will not be anymore, he wished had the courage to realize before his feelings _"My first love ... and...my first 'I love you' "_ He thought. He never felt this sense of loss devastating him and killing every second.

He seemed to hear the sound of the bell in the distance, he was still asleep when he heard shouts of what he recognized were John's. He went on sleeping.

* * *

 

John went to the door, opening it on the other side was Molly Hooper in person, smiling but looking worried.

"Oh for God's sake!" John shouted, taking his hand in his chest. Molly was surprised and opened her eyes.

"John what's happening?!" She said as John hugged her tightly.

"Where the hell were you ?! You're dead Molly, I saw you, we saw you, your house exploded and ... ! " John shouted

"I'm not dead ! How can you say that! " Molly shouted too  "What's going on John?! I try to call you but my phone broke and it does not work!"

 "But but! oh my God! Sherlock!! " Shouted John

"What the hell is going on?! Why do you shout like that, John? " Said a Sherlock opening the door of the room.


	2. Questions in my mind palace

"What the hell is going on?! Why do you yell like that, John ?!" Sherlock yelled, opening the door to the room.

His eyes assessed the scene, the world stopped at the clock, stopped when his eyes met Molly Hooper's. Sky-blue against brown, earth against sea, earth against sky.

Sherlock felt heat rise from the tip of his feet to his head. He felt dizzy for a millisecond. His mind knows that the pathologist is dead, he knows, then _why is she there? Why is she looking at him as if every corner of her body hurt? Why your eyes are filled with sadness and weariness? Why do you look at me like that?_

Molly looked at the floor nervously. She remembered that Sherlock already knows, her secret , her darkest secret. He knew she loved him. She knew that he was going to reject her, because she became again a vulgar person with feelings. She was doomed to love this man to madness without getting absolutely nothing in return.

John stood in the middle of both with one hand resting on Molly's shoulder. She looked at him begging him to save her from that discomfort.

Sherlock realized that he had stood in the doorway of the room and moved closer, he had his eyes open and an expression that Molly had never seen, Was it pain? Was it a surprise or a mixture of both?

"Molly ... you ..." he whispered, Sherlock tried to control his breathing. _"Bloody Hell, concentrate on "_ he told himself.

Molly looked up.

"You're dead Molly, we saw you and ..." Sherlock said unable to proceed, the words are heavy in his throat.

Sherlock moved closer, saw Molly react to his approach, she did not want to have him close.

Rosie's crying is heard, the screams made her wake up from her dream.

" I'll be right back, come on, Molly does not stay there, there's a lot we need to explain" John said, looking at Sherlock. He quickly withdrew to calm his daughter from crying.

"Molly, I ..." Sherlock hated being speechless,he approached to her slowly.

"Don't come any closer" She said whit a lump in her throat.

"Molly we must talk about this, that call was a mistake, was for ... " said Sherlock but Molly interrupted

"A mistake? Of course it was a Sherlock! The mistake was to have answered! What is your problem? Why do you always need to make me feel miserable? " Molly tried to lower her voice, clenched her fists.

Sherlock just watched her, did not know how to handle the situation.

"And I'm supposed to be dead now too!" Molly shakes her head closing her eyes "I'm leaving Sherlock, you can keep your excuses, with me will no longer serve. No longer serve the apologies, nothing serves because now you know , you know what I feel and you do not know how horrible it was that you forced me to say it, not at all! Just for your fun or experiment, Why me? " She said, holding back the tears "You knew it well ... or maybe not, maybe you never realized because you never stopped to look at me, to observe me, I was only there for you because it served you, but you never saw reality." Molly paused. "That's it, I don't want to talk to you again." She turned her back on Sherlock to flee John's house.

"Molly, wait!" Shouted Sherlock.

"What the hell are you doing, Sherlock? Go after her now! " said John

Sherlock stood still, catching the blow, no, the blows that struck her words.

_"How can you be like that, Molly? How can you feel that way because of me? Yes, it's my fault, I didn't want to play with you ... you, among everyone, always looked at me as the only person in the world, that look that sent a direct earthquake to my brain, to my mind palace ... you do not look at me like that already, I want to remain that person, the only one in your world, shit ... I want to remain so "_ thought Sherlock

The only person in the world.

_Am I the only person in your world yet?_

_Because I want to be._

John was still ranting against Sherlock when suddenly he takes his blue scarf and flees there, runs with all his strength, Where do he get the strength?

Only he knows.

The drizzle fell on his face, it was cold and thin. His feet were steady on the sidewalk, each step bringing him closer to that woman, that normal, ordinary-looking woman. The curtain fell, his eyes allowing him to see her as a woman, not as his friend or as a pathologist. The walls that he worked hard to create and form against her fell in one fell swoop.

He clenched his teeth tightly as he remembered the moment of the call, felt damn. His breath increased and he distilled a cold, silvery breath against the wind.

He felt his eyes redden, eyes that saw but did not observe. Then he saw her. She walked under his green umbrella.

"Molly!" Sherlock shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all who read this story!


	3. The only person in the world

"I should not have run away like that" thought Molly.

She always thought that this was not going to get anywhere, she knew it herself, but it was inevitable.

The floor was damp, the drizzle began to fall on her hair and face.

She felt his face warm, her eyes soaked, but she still refused to cry, she didn't want any more of this. Things had to end for her sake. The situation made her sick and over.

Between all the men in the world she had to fall in love with a sociopath and not just anyone. Someone unable to love or care for the people around him, unable to feel something for someone, a person who only lives to work, a person so smart that it was almost a sin.

A person with blue and green eyes, with black hair and curly, with a white complexion that had nothing to envy a diamond.

_"I'm doomed"_

The second time that his lips came out an _'I love you'_ seemed so real, he really said it as if felt it. He confused her so much that she had to see the screen of her cell phone to verify that it was really Sherlock calling, because it was incredible that he said something like that.

 _"Molly ... that call was a mistake ... "_ echoed in her head

She ignored the knot forming in her throat to realized that she was running and stopped, her chest was agitated and her heart galloping with nerves and fatigue.

She opened her umbrella to the overcast sky, needed fresh air, and remembered that there was a park nearby. She took the road there and then returned to her house.

In the distance she could see the square, the drizzle still thin but cold. There were not many people who were glad to be able to walk without hitting anyone with her umbrella, when suddenly heard him, that voice that made the earth tread back and out of her thoughts.

"Molly!" She heard

"Oh no, no" she told herself.

"Molly wait!" Shouted a Sherlock approaching her running.

Molly opened her eyes in surprise and her only reaction was to throw her umbrella and run away from there.

She knew, she knew she was behaving like a child, but she did not care, she did not want to see him, Why he did not understand? Why do not understand that I do not want to see him?

"Molly wait!" Shouted Sherlock running even harder.

"Leave me alone!" Molly cried, her eyes watering. _"Please go, please leave me alone"_ She thought almost begging.

Sherlock ran and winged his green umbrella on the floor, it was close, there she was, she was going to get into that park, he knew it. His heart was beating loudly, he could not tell if it was because of physical effort or to see her fleeing like this, so disheartened and hurt.

Molly looked back to see Sherlock almost taking her arm, had an expression of supplication and nervousness on his face.

And he did it, reaching for her arm just as Molly set foot in the park.

"Please, please" Molly pleaded, trying to free herself from his hand.

"Molly you have to listen to me, let me explain it to you only once, then you decide to believe me or not, but please do not run away from me" he said looking into her eyes

Sherlock held his left hand on Molly's arm, the other came to rest on her shoulder, she looked at the floor, did not want to face it, it was not the time, reviving everything was painful.

"This has gone out of hands Sherlock, you ... played with me." Molly lifted her gaze to meet his. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you need so much rubbing in the face every moment that I am not worthy even of a glance of yours? " her eyes filled with tears

Sherlock was frozen, an uncomfortable feeling passed through his chest to go down his throat, was when he saw the first tear fall on Molly's face, had never seen her cry , her eyes were rinsed in tears, tears that he caused, he was the only responsible.

His hand moved up from her shoulder to rest on her left cheek, Molly closed her eyes to keep that memory in her mind, that feeling good, amazingly good.

But Molly didn't know what she was causing him, his body trembled inside, screamed heartbreakingly for her skin to hit his hand. Sherlock did not blink, he did not want to miss a second of this woman. His other hand left her arm to join her face.

He didn't like it, he did not like to see her cry and felt fury, he was not prepared to see her cry for him.

_I hate myself for the pain I caused in this woman._

"Molly please ... I want to talk to you, let me explain to you that this was not in vain, I need this, I need you to forgive me, I can't ..." Sherlock approached his face, his hands still covering hers.

His forehead leaned against hers, his nose brushed hers, she felt his breath, his silver breath joined hers, it was an intoxicating sensation to both of them, their eyes met and he saw that look again, that look that made recompose each part of his being, watched as her eyes looked at him as if he were the only person in the world.

The only person in the world. _Again._

Sherlock felt Molly's hands on the collar of his coat, he was broken but that look returned everything to his place.

Sherlock closed his eyes, his forehead still on hers.

"I… I'm ... in love with you, Sherlock" Molly said as a sinful confession, her eyes were on Sherlock's

That was when the sociopath surrendered. The barriers ended collapsing. His eyes never stopped meeting hers, their noses even close together. Molly lowered her gaze to his lips and gently slid the tips of her fingers across his face.

His eyes closed, the detective kissed the pathologist for the first time. His lips joined hers like a magnet, he kissed her a thousand times, her lips were thin, were his, kissing her was an addiction he could never leave. She slipped her hand into his hair, he took her from her waist to get closer, needed to have her even closer. He felt as if a current flowed through his body. The kiss deepened, she felt as he squeezed her tightly towards him when his tongue found hers. Their lips parted for air.

"God help me Molly Hooper, because ... I'm in love with you…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> Here another chapter, thanks for your comments and kudos! I hope you like it!


	4. It was true

The sky was still cloudy, still drizzling over two people standing in the square. The trees moved, the leaves hit the ground. The wind was blowing hard on them.

Molly stared in disbelief at the detective, still unable to believe what her ears heard escaping his lips. He said it in a low voice as a secret.

 _"God help me Molly Hooper because ... I'm in love with you"_ Sherlock said.

His voice was lower than usual. Sherlock felt Molly react to his words. He knew that it would be hard to believe, but he would try it without fatigue to prove that his words were true. It is the only truth that can no longer hide, is no longer buried in the depths of his being, or ignored by his mind and body.

"Sherlock I ... I don't know what to tell you ... How can you feel things for me? I ... Why now?" Molly asked in surprise, her hands on the detective's face.

"I just know that I'm sorry ... I'm sorry for everything I've put you through Molly, there's a lot I must tell you, I don't know where to start, I just ask you to understand me, this is difficult for me, I never felt this, I can not hide it from you anymore " Sherlock said.

Sherlock sighed and smiled at Molly's reaction to his words. He knew his voice fascinated her.

Molly smiled back, still confused by everything that was happening.

"Why was that call? I ..." Molly looked confused "you never gave me hints that you did not even notice my existence Sherlock, why now? How can I believe that you love me? " Molly continued, her eyes confused.

"Molly believe me, I'm not lying, look at me, you know me well, you see through me like no one in this world" Sherlock said, approaching to the pathologist's lips.

She closed her eyes, cursing herself for not being stronger. The drizzle turned into a cold rain, but they were still there, kissing as if they were the only people in the city. The kiss was soft, very soft. Sherlock could not resist her.

"Molly is better if we're going to talk somewhere else, it's starting to rain" he said. "I'll tell you everything, no secrets, I promise"

"Well, Sherlock, I'll give you one more chance, and I hope you'll convince me" Molly replied.

That's how they took a cab to Molly's house. Sherlock had not been there for a long time. Both entered the house and took off their coats.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Molly asked.

"yes, please"

Molly headed toward the kitchen and Sherlock followed her and entered the kitchen, where that call was, where her heart broke and she begged for mercy.

Sherlock felt a lump in his throat and swallowed.

"The tea is ready" said Molly.

Both went to the living room, Sherlock began to tell her what had happened, the meaning of the call remained for the end, he talks about Sherrinford, the director, Euros, Mycroft and Victor Trevor.

Molly listened intently, convinced that what she was hearing was not a lie. She nodded and commented. Everything surprised her, she knew nothing about his sister, nothing about Sherlock's past in his childhood either. Imagining him as a child made her smile inside.

Sherlock began to tell her about the coffin, about how he deduced it was for her and then as Euros did call her. The silver plate with that message. The cameras in her house. Jim Moriarty.

"Why me Sherlock?" Why did Euros choose me? " Molly asked.

"Because she knew, she knew how to take what I felt from me, you know that I never get involved with anyone sentimentally because it's a disadvantage, I always thought that ,Molly" said looking at her

"But imagining you inside that coffin, after seeing how Mary's loss affected John made me crazy, I tried to calm me but the clock was running out and you did not say it and ..." Sherlock became nervous, Molly stroked his hand and seconds later he relaxed.

"Then the time was up and the screen did not focus. Then I freaked out ,Molly ... I thought I had lost you, that you had died because of me, I thought you dead and ... " Sherlock closed his eyes "I destroyed the coffin with my own hands. That feeling of loss I never want to sit down again, I can not feel it anymore Molly... I could not think of anything ..."

"Well, that explains a lot of things" she said, caressing his delicately injured knuckles.

"I don't know how to continue with this, I don't know what to do in such a situation, I never love anyone and my behaviors are not indicated, I know that I am terrible as a person and say terrible things but ... the only thing I know is that I want to be with you" he said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Sherlock, all I want is to be with you, I always dreamed it and this is so sudden and you have so many more things to tell me" Molly told him.

Sherlock lowered his gaze and took her hand.

"All I know is that I love you Sherlock ... and it will always be like this" Molly said looking into his eyes, they were dilated.

Sherlock swallowed hard. He approached to the pathologist to kiss her, kissed her hard. He felt his own body tremble inside as he heard Molly's confession.

"Say it again, Molly."

"I love you ..." said a Molly dizzy by the essence of the detective, his lips were her condemnation.

" _I love you_ ..." he whispered, bringing his mouth close to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This is the last chapter and I hope you liked it and thanks for your comments and kudos,  
> and also for reading this story!  
> have a beautiful day!


End file.
